


Oh, the Sweet Dreams of You in Me

by offlying_turtles



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offlying_turtles/pseuds/offlying_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was only a fucking dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, the Sweet Dreams of You in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markjincupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjincupid/gifts).



It starts with the bed dipping and a pair of hands grabbing his hips.

 

He chokes and almost falls forward when a lube-covered finger breaches him. He’s never been like this, taken apart and being cared for. It’s foreign and different, but it leaves him curious and aching for more.

 

His mouth falls open and he draws a shaky sigh as he feels another finger added, twisting and curling between his walls. “Do you like that?” the husk in his lover’s voice sends a chill down his spine and a sizzle heat straight to his groin. “Like how it feels?”

 

The warm and wet tip of his tongue follows the outer shell of his ear, and Mark shivers, dropping his head to the space between his elbows and moaning when they curve and hit a bundle of nerves. He can feel his cheeks turning red in embarrassment but his insides burn in pleasure and the pressure below his abdomen is beginning to feel too much. He clenches around the fingers and begins to move his hips back by impulse, rocking his body back and forth against them shamelessly until he comes with a sharp cry.

 

He draws out Jinyoung’s name in a shaky breath afterwards, but when he opens his eyes, vision slightly blurred, Mark realizes he had just come in his briefs. The clock on his nightstands reads 4:10 AM and Mark peeks over at his roommate before he lets his head fall right back down onto his pillow. A hand runs over his face as he remembers the images of Jinyoung’s body flushed hotly against his. He hears the dirty words repeated like a mantra in his head, sees Jinyoung fucking him with his fingers, feels warm (so, so warm) and hot and good, and he groans in frustration and embarrassment when he feels his cock start to harden again.

 

Everything was only a fucking dream.

 

`

 

The dream happens again for the next three nights, only this time Jinyoung is fucking and teasing him in various positions and in multiple places of their dorm. In one of them, they’re not screwing each other because of their desperate need to get off but because they’re actually together, like a couple, like lovers, and the word leaves Mark’s heart aching.

 

By the time the week is over, Mark is anything but okay. He ignores any conversations about Jinyoung and tries all sorts of ways to avoid the younger man whenever he tries to approach him. He doesn’t miss the flash of worry on his face or the hint of sadness in Jinyoung’s voice when said man calls him out during practice (or just because), but Mark purposefully dodges any given moment they are stuck together.

 

Not that it’s the greatest and smartest idea ever, nor will it solve any problem and awkward tension that’s beginning to build up between them, but it saves Mark some face until he deems he has enough balls to explain what he has been dreaming of his younger and favorite bandmate (best friend) as of lately.

 

It’s not that they haven’t had sex with each other before either. They’ve had their fair shares of sleeping together (and with the other members but that was long before this developed) to be comfortable enough to ask each other for favors. But Mark thinks a lot. If anyone had asked him what his relationship with Jinyoung was, Mark would have wondered for hours before answering, “borderline lovers”. Which in other words, he should be very, _very_ comfortable with asking Jinyoung exactly what he wants.

 

But to ask for favors such as Jinyoung (or anyone) to fuck him is out of the norm because it’s him who does the fucking, the teasing. It’s him who takes care of his members when Jaebum tires out and Mark decides to take the role as a “hyung” for once.

 

He never liked asking people for these types of things – or anything in general as a matter of fact. It often left a heavy weight on his chest and a burden that he carried with him for a long while before it eventually and finally faded away. And as much as Mark believes communication is the key to everything, this was one problem he wanted to avoid as much as possible.

  
  


Mark hates to admit it, but Jackson is a lot smarter than he actually looks.

 

Despite his loud actions and crazy demeanor, Jackson catches on fairly quickly. It’s when another week painfully rolls by that his roommate decides one night that enough is enough and threatens to jump kick Mark back to America if he doesn’t fix his problem.

 

It’s how he finds himself half dressed in an over-sized t-shirt and briefs cornered in the kitchen by Jinyoung the next day.

 

It was suppose to be like any other day they had when their boss decided to give them a day off – half of them went shopping while the rest stayed inside the dorm catching up on sleep.

 

Mark was supposed to get up early and explore the city with Jaebum and Jackson like they had planned two nights ago. He was supposed to be ready and out and about by ten. Instead, he saw Jinyoung leaned against the kitchen counter while four of the five remaining members walked out of their dorm with a quick shout of “we’ll be back later tonight, take care of Mark hyung well, Jinyoung!” just as he was getting himself a glass of juice.

 

He doesn’t miss the pitched laugh Youngjae gives out, nor does he miss the sly wink Jackson sends him when the asshole finally makes his way across the living room. He mouths “go get laid” in English and Mark flips him off as Jackson closes the door.

 

He contemplates whether or not he should kiss his roommate later or murder him in his sleep.

 

Jinyoung clears his throat and Mark sighs.

 

He knows exactly why Jinyoung is cornering him, but Mark still asks, “did you need something?” His voice comes out almost a little too cold and distant, and he doesn’t miss the slight hurt that flashes across Jinyoung’s face. Guilt pools in his stomach.

 

“What’s wrong? Is there something that I did? Or did you finally get tired of me?”

 

The last question catches Mark off guard. He was expecting the questions but definitely not that particular last one.

 

“No, that’s not it.” He starts and never finishes. He closes his eyes and fully leans his weight against the kitchen table. _That’s not it_ , he wants to say, _it’s not you, it’s not you at all. In fact, you’re perfect - I’m just being complicated because I have certain_ needs _that I want you to fulfill_.

 

Mark feels his face heating up at the thought of Jinyoung whispering dirty words in his ears, and he slightly shakes his head to clear his mind. He can still feel the younger man’s eyes on him as he continues to ponder, and when he finally opens his eyes to look at Jinyoung, he wonders if he’s making everything more difficult than it really should be.

 

 _It’s now or never_ , he decides.

 

“Jinyoung,” Mark starts and pinches his nose bridge. “It’s just, I don’t - you’re fine and it’s not you at all. I just don’t know how I should say this.”

 

“Mark, if you’re tired of me it’s fine. It’s okay, I get i-”

 

“No!” Mark snaps and Jinyoung immediately stops, eyes widening in surprise. He takes a deep breath and reaches forward to wrap his arms loosely around Jinyoung. The younger man hesitates at first but then returns the same gesture, hooking his chin onto Mark’s shoulder. Mark buries his face into the crook of his neck and breathes in his scent, and suddenly, Mark feels incredibly stupid.

 

“I’m not tired of you.” He mumbles into the warm skin and tightens his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. “I’m just - I’ve been avoiding you because I just really want you.”

 

Jinyoung pulls back and gives him a frown. “Want me?”

 

“Yeah,” Mark shifts uncomfortably under his gaze and decides that their tiled floor is more interesting. “Dreaming about stuff.”

 

“What are you talking about? Want as in sex? But we’ve been doing this a long while ago, Mark. Why are you suddenly so embarrassed?”

 

Mark hums. “It’s a little more than that.”

 

“Mark,” Jinyoung inches closer and rests his fingers against Mark’s wrist. “You have to talk to me. What is it?”

 

“I want you.” He mumbles, cheeks burning and heart pounding. He peeks through his bangs and smiles a little. “I want you in every way there is to want a person.”

 

He watches Jinyoung’s face slowly change to realization. “I want us to be more than just what we were a few weeks ago. More than just friends, more than just fuck buddies who needs to get off.

 

“But most importantly,” he presses their bodies together and whispers into Jinyoung’s ear, “I want you. I want you in me.”

  
  


The bed sheets are cold against his back, but the calloused hands resting against his hips are warm. It’s not the first time he’s pressed like this, on his back and his legs apart, but it’s definitely the first time he’s craving for Jinyoung in a different matter. There’s a smugged look on Jinyoung’s face as his fingers dip lower and lower, hovering just right above his semi-erection, before they travel back up to the contour of his hips. He exhales loudly and glares at the younger man.

 

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” He grunts and that sends Jinyoung throwing his head back into a laughing fit.

 

Mark pouts a little and swats him squarely in the chest in hopes that it’ll make him stop but it only causes the younger man to laugh harder. He’s more relaxed when he laughs like this, Mark thinks, when he’s not serious and busy taking care of everyone; when he’s not trying to please the fans or perfect his lines or remember the moves for their dances.

 

The laugh slowly ceases and Jinyoung finally looks down at him, eyes crinkled and amused, and Mark feels his throat start to slightly tightened. Jinyoung is too far all of a sudden and he reaches forward and wraps his hand around his neck and pulls the younger man close enough that their lips are barely touching. Mark breathes in Jinyoung as he hooks a leg over his hip.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Jinyoung smirks down at him and leans forward to catch the bottom of his lip between his teeth, sucking and nipping at it gently, before he pulls away. Wet kisses scatter across his chest and Mark whimpers, arching his back, as Jinyoung stops at a harden nub and flicks his tongue over it. And when Jinyoung covers the dusky nipple with his sweet cavern, sucking it lightly and rolling it between his teeth, Mark is gone.

 

He digs his fingers into the thick hair and arches his back for more. Jinyoung hums when Mark tugs his hair and he gives the same treatment to the other nipple before he pulls away and flips Mark over onto his stomach.

 

The bed dips and Mark hears shuffling and the opening and closing of the lube bottle. Jinyoung presses a gentle kiss to his shoulder when he returns and the simple act makes Mark’s heart twist. A lubed and cold finger plays with the pucker of his hole, and he mewls, pushing his hips back in hopes that Jinyoung will stop teasing him.

 

Jinyoung chuckles and noses his shoulder once more before he moves away and kisses down his back. Jinyoung spreads his cheeks and presses the tip of his tongue against his entrance, licking long broad stripes. Mark twists and gasps, dropping his head down to the crook of his elbows.

 

A slicked finger presses teasingly against his entrance again before it finally slides into his body, and Mark tightens his fists into the sheets. It’s different having someone else breach him other than his own fingers, but Mark isn’t complaining. It feels foreign and almost uncomfortable but Jinyoung is gentle, slowly stretching him with one finger and then two while his other hand is stroking his cock. Mark is a moaning mess by the time Jinyoung is in three fingers deep, precome pooled at the tip of his cock and smeared across his stomach.  

 

He feels the weight of Jinyoung on his back and he shivers. “Look at you,” Jinyoung whispers hotly into his ear as he curls his fingers and hits the spot that sends Mark mewling. “I haven’t even fucked you yet and you’re already so needy.”

 

His stomach coils at the words and he draws out a shaky breath when Jinyoung pulls out his fingers. He looks behind him to see Jinyoung roll on a condom and spread more lube over his length before he reaches for Mark’s hips. “Ready?”

 

Mark nods, spreading his legs wider. He braces himself and when Jinyoung makes the first slide, Mark immediately falls face forward into the pillows. His eyes begin to water and it hurts but the press of Jinyoung’s chest against his back also feels so deliciously wonderful and he feels so warm, so so warm, and full.

 

Jinyoung waits for a few more minutes before Mark clenches around his length and urges him to continue. Jinyoung hisses between his teeth and snaps his hips forward. They both groan at the pleasure, the tightness of Mark’s walls, and the feeling of Jinyoung’s cock slipping in and out of him. Jinyoung sets a steady pace, rolling his hips into Mark continuously.

 

“Jinyoung,” Mark fists the bedsheets as more precome dribbles down from his length and onto the bedsheets. He turns his head and Jinyoung immediately captures his lips into a messy kiss.

 

“Turn on your back,” Jinyoung whispers against their lips as he pulls out slightly, “I want to see you when you come.”

 

Mark groans and quickly turns onto his back, Jinyoung grabs him by his thighs and pulls them up to his waist before he enters him once again and the new angle has them both moaning in wanton. Mark breathes Jinyoung’s name out like a prayer at each slide. His body convulses into pleasurable shudders as Jinyoung’s hips begins to snap his hips faster, spreading his legs wider so he can go in deeper. A particular thrust has Mark arching his back and he sobs when Jinyoung starts angling his hips to hit that pleasurable spot.

 

Mark’s balls begins to feel heavy and his abdomen feels tight. “Close,” he mumbles incoherently, “so close.”

 

Jinyoung hooks a leg over his shoulder and snaps his hips deeper and faster. Mark keens as he wraps a hand around his cock and twists his hand, thumbing over the slit. “Come, I want to see you.”

 

His muscle tenses and he comes with a soft cry, clenching hard around Jinyoung’s length. Jinyoung follows afterwards, riding out his orgasm before collapsing next to Mark.

 

They both groan when Jinyoung pulls out to clean them up. Mark watches him with sleepy eyes, smiling and pulling Jinyoung into a kiss when he finishes. It’s slow and sweet and it’s everything that makes Mark feeling like a lovesick girl. Jinyoung slides next to Mark and plays with his hair.

 

“You're such a dork.”

 

Mark hums and snuggles closer, wrapping his wraps around Jinyoung’s body. He buries his face into his chest and inhales Jinyoung’s scent. He closes his eyes, happy and content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I tried. I really did but everything ended up with feels and too vanilla instead. Let me make it up for you.


End file.
